fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 33
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 33: Cole's Intrigues & Confrontations that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E "So what is it that you wish to talk to me about?" Asked Blazer, acting as if he doesn't know Cole from before. Cole locks the door of the office and then gets serious. "You know perfectly who I am, your that poor bastard who managed to rise in status. But I know you didn't manage to do this the good way, no no not at all." Said Cole with pure cruelness. Blazer also stops with the formalities, he will not let Cole humiliate him anymore. "I don't care what you think Cole, your nothing more but a failure. You never had a chance to triumph like I did, I doubt your parents would ever put you as the owner of their company knowing that you are nothing more but a failure of a person." Addressed Blazer with maliciousness, Cole is slightly hurt by his words but does not show it. "I will make sure you and the company you work in is destroyed...little by little. This contract you signed Blazer, will be your end." Said Cole with anger. "We'll see who wins, I'm not going to let you destroy by triumph. Because the circumstances will justify my reasons." Addressed Blazer and leaves the office. Cole is enraged by Blazer, he then drops all the stuff on his desk onto the floor violently. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XACUjq1HqAI "DAMN YOU BLAZER, I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT WIN!" Yelled Cole with rage, Tamara rushes in to check up on him. "Is everything okay Cole?" Asked Tamara startled. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Yelled Cole, Tamara quickly flees the office fearing Cole. {New York, Pachurisu Hotel, Sierra's Suite, 3:30PM} Sierra is seen watching television and wondering how Avalon is doing, someone then knocks on her door, and she goes to open it. "Blazer? What are you doing here?" Asked Sierra, who does not understand why Blazer had came to her suite. "I want us to... you know, celebrate our success over the negotiation." Explained Blazer as he entered the suite without the permission of Sierra. Sierra looks at him with frustration, but deep inside of herself she knows she wishes to be with Blazer. "Its not necessary Blazer, *Walking to the door* please leave now." Addressed a very firm Sierra, holding the door open so that he leaves. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtlSPsQnDO4 Blazer then walks over to Sierra and kisses her. "You know you want to be with me, why do you act like you don't?" Asked Blazer. "You could leave Avalon's side to be with me if you truly wanted to." He added. Sierra begins to feel uneasy, she walks over to the bed in the suite to sit down and get her thoughts straight. "Blazer...I, I don't know...we can't be together you know that." Said Sierra who is baffled by her mixed emotions. Blazer sits down next to her, and looks at her with pure honesty. "I love you Sierra, its the first time in my life that I have this feeling of true love." Explained Blazer. "I want to be with you." He added. Sierra begins to cry slightly, she also loves Blazer but also cares about her husband. "This is not right, I.." Said Sierra but was interrupted by Blazer, who kisses her again. She goes along with the moment and they have intimacy. {Las Vegas, Mansion Of The Hayward, Avalon & Sierra's Room, 5:00PM} Avalon is seen reading a book, he has a sharp pain in his heart. "Ugh, what is this feeling...? Something is wrong...I know it." Said Avalon to himself. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTBGtdD0N10 {The Next Day, New York, Pachurisu Hotel, Sierra's Suite, 8:00AM} Blazer and Sierra are seen together in bed, Sierra wakes up and notices Blazer by her side in the same bed. "My god...what have I done..." Said Sierra to herself. Blazer wakes up as well, and notices Sierra to be worried. "What is wrong my dear?" Asked Blazer, noticing Sierra's worried face. Sierra gets up immediately from bed and walks over to the mirror in her room. "Blazer we have done something terrible, I have been infidel to Avalon." Said Sierra with so much pain to what she had done. Blazer goes up to her and hugs her, he brings her to the sofa in the suite to try and talk to her. "Sierra we love each other, and there is one thing you must do so that we can be together." Addressed Blazer with a serious tone. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters